


Take It, Hyung

by golden_kimono



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan likes it when Youngjae uses him, and Youngjae likes to take advantage of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) bingo, square _humiliation_. Originally posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/763644/1/season-of-kink-b-a-p-edition-banghim-daejae-himjae-himup-bangdae-himdae-bangjae).

Himchan stared up at Youngjae with heavy-lidded eyes, his cock already hard between his legs. He didn’t miss the way the younger boy’s lip curled up when he noticed or how his eyes darkened.

 

“You’re such a worthless slut, aren’t you, Himchan? Look at you, we’ve barely even started and you’re already leaking.”

 

The words made him moan, softly, but loud enough for Youngjae to hear. The other chuckled darkly as he circled him, his fingers running through Himchan’s hair, clenching the strands in his fist as soon as Himchan relaxed and harshly tugging his head back.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Youngjae glanced down at where Himchan’s arousal was sticking out from his body, twitching. He tightened his grip, making Himchan wince at the pressure on his scalp. “Is that why you grew your hair out? So I can pull on it while I fuck you? Use it to control you?”

 

Himchan shifted on his knees. He always loved it when Youngjae got like this. Sometimes he acted so shy, but occasionally a darker side of him came out and Himchan felt lucky that he was always around to see it. For someone with such a gentle face, he could be incredibly rough, and more than once had he left Himchan bruised and in tears, but more than satisfied.

 

“Please…”

 

Youngjae scoffed and released Himchan’s hair, the other man nearly falling over when he did. “It’s almost too easy to make you beg. Always so needy. I wonder what the others would say if they saw you like this: the proud Kim Himchan on his knees, weak and pleading, wanting nothing more than a cock inside of him.”

 

He walked back to Himchan’s front and stopped there, his erection straining against his jeans. “And I bet you don’t even care where you get it,” he murmured as he undid his pants, smirking at the way Himchan licked his lips. He slowly slid the jeans down his legs, followed by his boxers, pulling them just low enough that his arousal was free.

 

“Take it, hyung,” he hissed, jerking Himchan forward by his hair.

 

Himchan quickly placed his hands on Youngjae’s thighs to keep his balance. He looked up at the younger through his eyelashes and licked up his cock deliberately, lapping at it repeatedly, until a warning yank on his hair and a growl of “get on with it” made him part his lips, Youngjae’s length sliding in immediately and filling him up nicely.

 

He felt grateful that they did this often, because it made it much easier to open up his throat and take him in deep. His fingers dug into Youngjae’s legs when the other groaned low in his throat, soon fucking his mouth with quick, hard thrusts.

 

Himchan squirmed, wanting nothing more than to touch himself, or have Youngjae touch him. Almost desperately, he swallowed around Youngjae and took him in further, until his nose brushed against the course hairs at the base of the other’s shaft.

 

The next thing he knew, he was on his back with Youngjae towering over him, the other’s member still proudly standing tall, now wet with precum and Himchan’s saliva. Himchan whined and spread his legs widely.

 

“If you really want it, you’ll have to ask nicely,” Youngjae told him. He placed a foot on Himchan’s torso to keep him in place and wrapped his hand around his length, stroking himself slowly. “And I suggest you do it quickly, or I might just come on you, over you, before you’ve finished. Prove that you deserve it.”

 

“Please, Youngjae,” he whispered, wetting his lips and whining when Youngjae’s hand sped up. He knew that if he didn’t do well, Youngjae had no qualms about leaving him like this, since he had done so in the past. “Take me, please. I’m your whore, use me, do whatever you want, just please make me come.”

 

Youngjae’s foot disappeared as the younger moved between his legs, pushing Himchan’s knees up to his chest. “It will do,” he grunted, and he thrust inside swiftly, his hips immediately setting a rapid pace, the wet sounds dirty enough that he thought he might come from that alone.

 

Himchan panted loudly, Youngjae’s name leaving his lips like a mantra as he arched his back, Youngjae’s hand on his lower back keeping him that way. He moaned and moved his hips as well as he could in this position, his eyes rolling back whenever Youngjae hit his pleasure spot.

 

“Who do you belong to?” Youngjae breathed into his ear, gripping Himchan’s hair when he didn’t reply and fucking him harder.

 

“Y- fuck, you!” Himchan cried out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes when Youngjae bit down on his shoulder harshly, the pain only adding to his pleasure. His hips bucked and he was coming, moaning incoherently, his body twitching violently when Youngjae came inside him.

 

The there was only the sound of loud breathing, until Youngjae got to his feet and pulled his pants back up, his eyes still on Himchan, who remained on the floor with his arms and legs splayed, cum covering his chest and dripping from his entrance.

 

“You really are my whore, aren’t you?” he mumbled. “So dirty and tainted, and you still want more.” He knelt down beside the older and pushed a finger inside his mouth, ever so slowly thrusting it back and forth. “One day I’ll take you where everyone can hear you, hear how shameless you are, how you surrender so easily.”

 

He tilted his head at Himchan’s hardening arousal. “You seem to like that idea,” he mused. Then he sighed and got back up, wiping his wet finger on his jeans. “But you can take care of that yourself for now.”

 

Himchan gaped at Youngjae’s back, cursing him to the moon and back when he caught the devilish smirk on the younger’s face as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not humiliating enough... >_


End file.
